Hein ?
by Kidara Saille
Summary: Harry c’est marié avec Ginny, mais celle ci ne peu porter d’enfant…  Harry ! Tu es enceinte ! Mais de qui !   ben, de ma femme pauvre tache ! Tu as de la merde dans les yeux ?  un peu Yaoi.


Auteur : Kidara SAILLE

Résumer : Harry c'est marié avec Ginny, mais celle-ci ne peu porter d'enfant… « Harry ! Tu es enceinte ! Mais de qui ?! » « ben, de ma femme pauvre tache ! Tu as de la merde dans les yeux ? »

* * *

- « alors, ma chérie, récapitulons tous les deux, ok ? »

Sa femme, sa douce et adorable femme, la tête entre les épaules hocha pitoyablement la tête.

- « alors, il y a deux ans, on c'est marier toi et moi. J'ai été fidèle, toi aussi -enfin, je pense-. Mais comme tu ne pouvais pas porter d'enfant à cause d'un cancer de l'utérus, nous avions décidé ENSSEMBLE de trouver une solution, qui était il y a quelques mois, celle d'adopter un -ou plusieurs- enfant quand la guerre serait fini, si jamais on gagnait et qu'on survivait tous les deux, j'ai bon ? »

Sa femme n'osa pas répondre.

- « j'ai bon ??? » répéta Harry Potter, un jeune homme de 20 ans, marié à 18 ans par un tuteur trop enthousiasme et des beaux-parents hystériques à Ginny Weasley, une jeune femme de 19 ans, mariée à 17 ans à Harry Potter, par des parents hystériques et un tuteur trop enthousiasme pour devenir Ginny Potter.

« heu…ou-oui, mon amour, mon cœur, ma passion, mon sucre d'amour… »

- « Ginny, chérie, n'aggrave pas ton cas. » la jeune femme se roula encore plus profondément en boule sur sa chaise. « alors, ne voyant pas finir la guerre et les combats, désespérant de pas voir le bout, TU as eu une brillante idée… Et QuElLe BrIlLaNtE iDéE, _ma puce ! _»

- « tu trouve ? » demanda joyeusement la rousse.

- « MOI, moi, je trouve pas, bordel !!! Mais tu as quoi dans la tête, putain ?! C'est pas possible !! »

- « tu n'en veux pas ? »

- « mais bien sûr que je le veux ! Mais comme ça ! Sans m'en parler en plus ! Alors que c'est moi le premier concerné !!! Mais tu vas pas bien dans ta tête ! »

- « tu m'en veux tant que ça ? » demanda Ginny, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- « ô tu as pas idée… écoute, pour l'instant tu vas dans notre chambre, et tu réfléchis sur tes conneries…. Après tu me feras une rédaction de 8 parchemins. »

- « hein ? »

- « Ginny… casse-toi. On en reparlera se soir »

Sa femme le regarda avait les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche tombant sur le sol.

- « écoute, je c'est pas si tu te rends compte de où tu m'as mit, tu a échangé ton esprit dans celui d'un homme inconnue, après tu m'as assommée par derrière, tu m'as fait avaler une potion de fertilité masculine… tu m'as gentiment violé dans mon sommeil provoqué et tu es repartit dans rien dire rendre le corps de l'homme, tu lui a effacé la mémoire -car je me doute qu'il a tout vu et ressentit- et tu as fait comme si de rien n'était pendant 4 mois !! »

Il pointa son ventre légèrement rond et tapa du pied, ses longs cheveux noirs retenu en chignon par des baguettes en bois firent un léger mouvement de rebond.

- « bien sûr, tu as attendu pour me le dire une fois que la période d'avortement soit entièrement passée. »

- « mais ! Aussi tu aurais put t'en rendre compte tout seul, généralement on le vois au bout de quelques semaines ou un ou deux mois… »

Les yeux bridés d'Harry dardèrent sa femme.

- « comment tu veux que je me doute même de cela alors que je suis marié à une femme et fidèle…. Et encore si tu étais un homme, je l'aurais vu rapidement, mais avec toi comme compagne ! »

La femme baissa ses yeux bleus et fixa le parquet du petit salon où Harry s'était enfermé avec sa femme pour causer.

- « bon, je suppose que la mal est fait maintenant…. Faut juste l'annoncé a tes parents et je suppose en parlé avec cet homme mystérieux qui est aussi le père… »

- mais c'était moi dans ce corps… »

- « justement, ton esprit, ta magie était là, mais le corps t'appartenait pas, l'enfant _risque_ d'avoir ta personnalité ou certains plans de ta magie, mais ses caractéristiques physiques seront les miens et les siens que tu le veuille ou non. »

- « je le voyais pas comme ça…. » murmura Ginny d'une petite voix.

- « alors qui c'est ? Un membre de l'Ordre ? »

- « non… c'était un bel homme que j'ai croisée un soir dans la rue… »

Harry la fixa comme si elle était folle..

- « un homme que tu as croisé dans la rue ? Un Moldu en plus !?! »

- « NON ! C'était un sorcier ! Mais… je l'avais jamais vu avant… et je crois qu'il avait but du polynectar… »

Harry s'écroula sur un fauteuil à la limite du malaise.

- « tu te fous de ma gueule ? _Tu crois ?_ Mais…. Les effets de cette putain de potion est d'une heure…»

Sa femme n'osa pas répondre, de peur de se prendre un objet tranchant au visage.

* * *

- « … » Molly se découvrit un vilains tic nerveux a l'œil gauche. Arthur lui hésita a étrangler sa fille ou se pendre lui même. Sirius, lui avait un merveilleux sourire niai a souhait sur les lèvres. Remus se mordait la langue pour de pas mourir de rire. Ronald regardait sa sœur comme si elle était un Alien venu de Venus et Hermione avait le même regarde que Remus 'Je le savais !!!'.

- « t'es enfin enceinte Ginny !!! » fit Molly enfin, déçu que sa fille -même avec deux ans de mariage- ne soit plus jeune et pure.

- « …. Heuu, Molly… je crois que c'est pas Ginny qui est en Cloque. » se permit Remus en reprenant sa respiration.

Tous les regards se tourna vers Harry qui faisait la gueule. On lui regarda le ventre comme s'il y avait un monstre qui aller lui sortir du bide.

- « hein ? » fit Ron, un œil qui partait en couille.

- « QUOI ? T'arrive pas a comprendre ? Je.suis.enceinte ! »

Les personnes présentes se regardèrent.

- « Harry ! T'es enceinte ? » réalisa enfin le roux.

- « mais de qui ? » enchaîne rapidement Sirius.

- « ben, de ma femme pauvre tache ! Tu as de la merde dans les yeux ? »

- « …. »

- « ha, on est bête, c'est tellement évident. » fit ironiquement Remus.

- « Harry ! T'es une fille !?! »

-' fait chier….!'

* * *

A suivre

* * *

Ps : ne vous inquiété pas pour mes autres fics, elles vont suivre, mais il faudra attendre un petit peut, je vais déménager mardi et mercredi, alors j'aurais peut-être plus d'internent pendant un bout de temps. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'écris en plein régime. 


End file.
